wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K2/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Przygoda Don Kichota z pasterzami. Pasterze tych szałasów z otwartymi rękoma przyjęli naszego rycerza, a Sancho, spraVivszy się co żywo z najdogodniejszym pomieszczeniem Rosynanta i osła, pobiegł zaraz w stronę, skąd go doleciał zapach koziny, którą pasterze piekli sobie na kolację. Poczciwy giermek rad by ją był natychmiast, prosto z rożna do brzucha swego przeprowadził, ale rad nie rad, musiał wstrzymać swe zapędy, dopóki pasterze nie rozesłali na ziemi, zamiast obrusów, kilka skór kozich i baranich. Urządziwszy to wiejskie nakrycie, szczerym sercem zaprosili swych gości na to, co Bóg dał. Sześciu pasterzy szałas ten zamieszkujących zasiadło na ziemi wokoło skór, zaprosiwszy ceremonialnie Don Kichota, żeby siadł na przewróconym dla niego umyślnie korycie. Don Kichot zasiadł, a Sancho stał za nim, trzymając w ręku czarę, nie kryształową wprawdzie, lecz rogową, w której miał mu pić podawać. Widząc go tak stojącego, przemówił doń rycerz: — Żebyś się przekonał, Sancho, ile to dobrego mieszczą w sobie zasady błędnego rycerstwa i jak dalece ludzie wyznający je powinni być czczeni i wielbieni na świecie, pozwalam ci zasiąść koło siebie razem z tą poczciwą gromadką; będziesz za pan brat z panem i władcą swoim, któremu służysz; będziesz jadł z tej samej misy i pił z nim z jednej szklanki; bo o rycerzach błędnych powiedzieć można to samo, co o miłości, że dla nich wszystko jest równe. — Dziękuję waszej łaskawości — rzekł Sancho — ale bylem miał co, to wolę jeść sam i stojący, niż siedzieć obok najpotężniejszego władcy. A nawet prawdę powiedziawszy, daleko mi lepiej smakuje kromka razowca z cebulą, zjedzona w kącie, bez przymusu i ceremonii, niż najpyszniejsze indory, kiedy je jeść trzeba w wymuszonej kompanii, gdzie muszę łykać powoli, popijać po odrobinie, obcierać gębę co minuta i nie śmiem ani kaszlnąć, ani kichnąć, kiedy mi przyjdzie ochota. Tak więc, łaskawy panie, te zaszczyty i łaski, którymi mnie obdarzać raczysz jako rycerskiego luzaka, zamieńmy lepiej na inne, co by mi więcej korzyści i wygody przyniosły; a za tamte serdecznie ci dziękuję i kwituję z nich od dzisiaj aż do końca świata. — Dobrze to wszystko — rzekł Don Kichot — ale trzeba przecież, żebyś tu usiadł, bo kto się korzy, ten będzie wywyższon. I pociągnął go tak silnie za rękę, że musiał nieborak usiąść koło niego. Pasterze, nie rozumiejąc nic tej rozmowy rycerskiej, zajadali w najlepsze i spoglądali na gości, że łykali kawały duże jak pięście. Po mięsie zastawiono orzechy i ser twardy jak kamień; rogowa czara nie próżnowała, krążyła ciągłe z rąk do rąk to pełna, to próżna, tak często, że z dwóch worków wina jeden już był całkiem próżny. Don Kichot, podjadłszy sobie potężnie i widząc, że naładował brzuch, jak przystoi na nowoczesnego rycerza, wziął garść orzechów i czule na nie spoglądając, rzekł: — O, wieku! szczęśliwy wieku, któremu ojcowie nasi nadali miano złotego, nie dlatego, żeby złota, tak cennego w tym naszym wieku żelaznym, było więcej wtedy, ale dlatego, że wtedy nie znano dwóch złowrogich wyrazów: moje i twoje, które teraz świat cały rozdarły. Wtedy w tych czasach świętych, wszystko było między ludźmi wspólne. Każdemu dość było rękę przed siebie wyciągnąć, aby potrzebne do życia zbierać owoce. Zdroje czyste i rzeki rwące dostarczały w bujnej obfitości przezroczych wód do napoju. W szczelinach skał i drzew wydrążeliskach pracowite pszczółki państwa swe zakładały, bez żadnej opłaty każdemu gotowe dając słodyczy zasoby. Wszystko wtedy tchnęło pokojem, przyjaźnią i zgodą. Ostry lemiesz ciężkiego pługu nie śmiał jeszcze drzeć świętych wnętrzności matki naszej ziemi, bo ona sama z siebie hojne na całym ogromnym swym łonie wydawała plony, aż nadto dla dzieci jej ówczesnych wystarczające. Wtedy to niewinne i wesołe pastereczki biegały po wzgórzach i dolinach, tyle tylko ciała kryjąc odzieniem, ile skromność kryć zawsze ludziom nakazywała; powaby ich były nie takie, jak niewiast dzisiejszych, złoto, jedwabie i tyryjskie purpury nie były im potrzebne; sztuki w stroju nie znały, proste kwiecia i zieleni wieńce stroiły je lepiej niż najwymyślniejsze zbytku dzisiejszego wybryki stroją dzisiejsze panie. Miłość wyrażała się prosto i szczerze, nie szukając w wytwornych słówkach podniety dla siebie. We wszystkich czynnościach ludzi panowała otwartość dusz prostych i zacnych, daleka od oszustwa i niezdolna całkiem do obłudy. Sprawiedliwość, z oczami ciągle zawiązanymi, nie znała względu, ni zysku. W późniejszych to dopiero wiekach potworne te gadziny wyrosły i najohydniejszym jadem serca ludzkie przejąwszy, wyrugowały z nich wrodzoną szlachetność i zacność, które za wspólną zgodą ogółu wszystkim wtedy rządziły. Niewinność towarzyszyła wszędy dziewczętom, jak to już mówiłem, bez obrony i przewodników bujały one swobodnie, bać się nie potrzebując przestępnych, zbrodniczych na siebie zamiarów. Bezpieczne od innych i od własnych chuci, same wszędzie cześć i poszanowanie znachodziły. A dziś, w tych wiekach przebrzydłego zepsucia, któraż z nich może być bezpieczną, choćbyś ją nawet w kreteńskim osadził labiryncie? Zdrożna miłość przez najdrobniejsze zakrada się szczeliny, w powietrzu tchnie sprośność i piękne zasady wniwecz obraca. Ten nawał rosnącej z wiekami zdrożności, powołał do życia instytucję błędnych rycerzy, za cel sobie kładącą obronę dziewcząt, osłonę wdów, opiekę sierot i podporę nieszczęsnych. Tej to instytucji, tego zakonu, ja jestem członkiem; mili bracia pasterze! serdeczne składam wam dzięki za gościnne przyjęcie, jakiego od was razem z giermkiem mym doznałem; bo chociaż z samego prawa natury obowiązkiem jest każdego błędnych rycerzy zasilać, to jednak, bacząc na to, iż nie wiedzieliście kto jestem i z dobrego jedynie serca takie zgotowaliście dla mnie przyjęcie, słuszna wam się ode mnie należy podzięka i zapewnienie, że nigdy, do grobowej deski, wdzięczność i wspomnienie dla was serca mego nie opuszczą. Orzechy to tak stanowczo przywiodły na pamięć wiek złoty rycerzowi naszemu i tę piękną natchnęły mu przemowę, bez której doskonale mógł się obejść, jako i pasterze, co słuchając jej pilnie, nic a nic nie rozumieli, a choć gęby pootwierali, ni słowa nie rzekli. Sancho także ani pisnął, ale nie próżnował; pakował przez ten czas, co się zmieściło orzechów i sera, ustając gębą ruszać ledwie wtedy, gdy do drugiego worka z winem zaglądał. Po skończonej biesiadzie jeden z pasterzy tak się odezwał do Don Kichota: — By ci dowieść, dostojny rycerzu, jak gorąco pragniemy przyjąć cię godnie i rozweselić między nami, przyprowadzim ci, abyś go posłuchał, jednego z naszych towarzyszów, który ci zapewne wiele przyjemności sprawi. Jest to pastuszek bardzo rozkochany i wysoce uczony; umie czytać i pisać jak sam bakałarz, a przy tym śpiewa i wygrywa na skrzypcach, że rozkosz go słuchać. Ledwie tych słów dokończył pasterz, dał się słyszeć odgłos skrzypiec, niezadługo ukazał się dziarski chłopak, wygrywający na nich, a około dwadzieścia dwa lata wieku mający. Pasterze go pytali, czy jadł już wieczerzę, a kiedy odpowiedział, że jadł: — To teraz, mój Antosiu — rzekł pasterz, który mówił z Don Kichotem — musisz nam co zaśpiewać, żeby rycerzowi temu a gościowi naszemu pokazać, iż w lasach i górach są przecież ludzie, co się na muzyce znają. Jużeśmy mu powiedzieli, jaki to z ciebie łebski chłopak, i trzeba mu dowieść, że my kłamać nie umiemy. Siadaj więc, mój miły, i zaśpiewaj nam piosenkę, którą stryj twój, ksiądz, o miłostkach twoich ułożył i która w całej okolicy tak się podobała. — Zaśpiewam chętnie, kiedy tak chcecie — odrzekł Antoni i nie dając się prosić, usiadł na pniaku dębowym, a nastroiwszy skrzypki, wdzięcznie zawiódł piosenkę: Ja wiem Olallo, że kochasz mnie, Chociaż mi tego nie powiedziałaś Nawet, Olallo, twymi oczami Tymi ustami miłości twej! O! ty mnie kochasz — boś zrozumiała Dreszcz mego ciała i serca bicie! A każda miłość będzie przyjęta, Która wyrazić swój ogień zdoła. I chociaż nieraz przez srogość twą Tyś mi, Olallo, wierzyć kazała, Że pierś twa biała, jak głaz nieczuła, Że twoja dusza twardsza niż brąz! Przecież przez chmury twojego gniewu, I oziębłości twej szarej mgły, Zieloną szatę strojnej nadziei W dali świecącą widziałem gdzieś. Jeżeli miłość zalotnie mówi, To twe, Olallo, niewinne słowa Tak poją serce moje nadzieją, Jak poi rosa uwiędły kwiat. A jeśli tkliwe męskie starania Mogą rozczulić duszę niewieścią, To moje ciągłe dla cię usługi Dają mi prawo do uczuć twych. Wiesz żem nie zważał na dzień powszedni, I gdym szedł, luba, zobaczyć cię, Brałem na siebie szaty niedzielne, W co najdroższego stroiłem się. Bo zwykle miłość i strój ozdobny, Łącząc się, idą pospołu w drogę, Więc też pragnąłem, by w twoich oczach Miłym i pięknym pokazać się. Dla ciebie, miła, rzuciłem taniec, Tylko pieśń tkliwą przy lutni drżącej Śpiewałem tobie wśród nocnej ciszy, I wśród rannego kogutów piania. Że już nie liczę pochwał i cześci, Które twym wdziękom i hołdzie składam, Choć przez nie wszystkie twe towarzyszki Gniewne wymówki czyniły mi. Raz mi Teresa Bezzacol rzekła, Gdym przy niej oczy wychwalał twe: „Ten sobie myśli, że czci anioła, A w brzydkiej małpie zakochał się, Która cackami i sztuką zręczną, I swego serca chytrością znaną, Zwikłała głupca w sieci pajęcze, I wlecze dalej z sobą w świat”. Zadałem kłamstwo oszczerczym słowom, Jej krewny wtedy wyzwawszy mię, Spotkał się ze mną — a co się stało, O tym, Olallo, ty dobrze wiesz. Miłość w mym sercu nie jest szaleństwem. Nie pragnę ciebie kochanką mieć, Bo me uczucia prawe i czyste, Uczciwszy sobie obrały cel. Kościół ma świętych węzłów ogniwa, Jak atłas gładkie, jak atłas białe, Pod słodkie jarzmo poddaj swą głowę, Ujrzysz jak chętnie ja oddam swą. Jeżeli nie chcesz — przysięgam tobie Na najświętszego ze wszystkich świętych, Że albo nigdy z gór tych nie wyjdę, Lub kapucynem zostanę tu. Gdy pastuszek skończył, Don Kichot prosił go, żeby mu jeszcze co zaśpiewał, ale Sancho, któremu się bardziej spać chciało, niżeli słuchać piosenek, sprzeciwił się temu, zwracając uwagę pana, iż czas pomyśleć o jakim na noc przytulisku i że tym biedakom, cały dzień krwawo pracującym, nie bardzo musi być na rękę w nocy bawić się piosenkami. — Rozumiem cię, mój Sancho — odpowiedział Don Kichot — i widzę, żeś sobie łyknął tak dobrze, iż głowa ci cięży, ale nie do muzyki. — Bogu Najwyższemu chwała — rzekł Sancho — ja łykał i pan łykał, i wszyscyśmy łykali, a nikt się nie wzdragał. — Dobrze, dobrze — na to mu Don Kichot — możesz iść spać, kiedy ci się podoba; ludziom takim jak ja, czuwać, a nie spać przystoi. Ale wprzód opatrz no mi ucho, bo dalipan, że mi kaducznie doskwiera. Sancho zaczął się krzątać około maści, ale jeden z pasterzy, spostrzegłszy ranę, rzekł do Don Kichota, żeby się o nic nie turbował, że mu ją zaraz uzdrowi. Nazbierał niebawem liści rozmarynowych, posiekał je, posolił i przywiązał plastrem do ucha, zapewniając, że już żadnego nie będzie potrzebował lekarstwa, jakoż całkiem się to sprawdziło.